


Sometimes People Shine So Bright

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of light metaphors, M/M, Uhh betrayal maybe???, idk but someone is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: Smith is a light.Christian is a moth.





	Sometimes People Shine So Bright

Sometimes people shine so bright, they’re all you see. This was the case with Smith. 

Always so cheerful and happy, especially to Christian. It was… nice. As much as Christian loathed to admit it. He enjoyed the cop’s presence and attempts to get him to redeem himself. He enjoyed the banter they would sneak in between his heist.

Though, nothing would have truly blossomed had it not been for their meetings. Under the eyes of Oculus. Under the nose of Chief. Under the judgement of the world.

The first secret meeting was behind a 7-11s. Christian was catching his breath in the back while Bart was inside buying milk. Smith came and bought him a slushy and a bag of peanuts. Christian ran moments after and texted Bart their next location.

The second was in a movie theater. Some shitty romcom was playing. Christian was invited via note at the crime scene. They talked through the whole movie. Smith seemed to keep shining brighter and brighter. Christian stayed much longer this time, basking in Smith’s light.

The third time was behind a bank Christian robbed. Smith pressed a quick kiss to Christian’s lips and told him to run. The light shined so bright he was blinding. This time Smith ran away. Christian followed his stead soon after.

Even behind that alley, Smith was so bright. So bright he was the only thing Christian could see before it was too late. Before Chief was there. Before his warm light became overtaken by the harsh rays of justice.

In the interrogation room, the bright man looked so guilty when his partner interrogated the priest. 

Icarus flew to the sun because it was so bright it was all he could see. 

Christian stayed with the cop because he was in love with his light.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls validate me. I’m cold and lonely.


End file.
